One By One
by chihiro fujiswaggy
Summary: Celes, Chihiro, Togami, Kirigiri, and Naegi are selected to spend a while in the rooms of their deceased classmates. Things are going rather okay, until paranormal things start happening. In this story, dead characters are Junko, Asahina, Fukawa, Ishimaru, and Mondo. Pairings are Celes/Junko (subtle, but still there), Naegi/Fukawa (subtle, but still there), and Naegi/Kirigiri.
1. Chapter 1

_"Ahem, students! This is a school announcement!" _

Naegi sat up in his bed and looked up upon hearing Monokuma's aggravating voice.

_"The electricity in the following dorms is low. Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Celestia Ludenburg, Chihiro Fujisaki, and Byakuya Togami. I will need those students to report to the gym right now!"_

Naegi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He stretched his arms and legs before stiffly standing up, opening the door, and walking out to the hallway.

On the way through the purple-tinted halls, he noticed Kirigiri on the way to the gym. "Hi, Kirigiri-san!" He smiled and waved at her.

She nodded a 'hello' back, stuffing her gloved hands in the pockets of her coat. "What do you think Monokuma has planned?" she asked, not looking at Naegi.

Naegi sighed and shrugged. "Knowing him, it could be anything. But, hey, we'll get through it together!" His tone of voice quickly changed as he grinned at Kirigiri.

"Yeah." Kirigiri nodded. She let out a heavy sigh as the duo reached the gym, the only other person in there being Chihiro.

Their classmate gave a small wave."Hey, guys. I guess the others are late." They said, looking around the gym.

((A/N: Gender-neutral pronouns for Chihiro because I'm not getting into any fights over this.))

"Probably." Kirigiri answered. It was two days since Mondo's execution for the deaths of Fukawa and Ishimaru, and Chihiro was clearly down about it. Not that anyone could blame them. _Everyone _seemed depressed.

Celes and Togami came in a few moments later, and once the two greeted everyone, Monokuma hopped up onto the stage.

"I would've went by your rooms and told you all one by one, but that'd just be wasting precious time! Anyway, the electricity in you guys' dorms is super-duper low, and I ain't payin' the bill. So, for a bit, you'll be staying in the rooms of some of your friends!" Monokuma smiled.

The group exchanged puzzled glances. "What do you mean _friends_?" Togami asked, taking a step forward.

Monokuma chuckled. "Oh? I mean _these,_" He tossed five room keys to the group, which clattered against the gymnasium floor.

"Huh?" Naegi picked up the one closest to him.

'T. Fukawa'

He could feel his mouth fall open. "We're sharing rooms with-" "Corpses." Togami finished Naegi's sentence for him, not in the way he hoped, but it was close.

"And something else." Monokuma held out five walkie-talkies and handed them out to the students. "You might wanna hold on to those. You never know what could happen! Keep in touch with each other!" And with that, the bear vanished.

Celes groaned. "Wow, way to pour salt into wounds. I got Enoshima. Anyone wanna trade?" She waved her key in the air, looking around, but receiving no picks. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

"I got Asahina." Kirigiri inspected the key close as if it were a bomb. "I'm stuck with that dirty delinquent Owada." Togami huffed. "I've Ishimaru..." Chihiro sighed.

"I have Fukawa." Naegi sighed, remembering the girl's sickeningly brutal murder. It was a few days ago, and Naegi gagged just remembering it.

He looked at the dusty key in his hand, running his fingers across the golden letters. "I guess I should get going," he said, to no one in particular. He turned and left the gym.

He walked through the halls, looking for his destination. Each of the doors were marked with a nameplate, but he couldn't remember where Fukawa's was.

He eventually came across the dark red door. The nameplate showing the pixelation of the dead girl made Naegi shudder. He raised a finger to ring the doorbell, but he then remembered that this door was to his temporary room.

Naegi oppened the door with a 'click!'. The room's walls were a pale gray. On the desk was a clearly used notepad that consisted of rough drafts, plotlines, and for some odd reason, love letters.

Next to that notepad was a box of...things. Naegi picked one up. Upon closer inspection, they looked like dark blue stress balls that had been stabbed repeatedly. _It must be hard living in two personalities... _he thought to himself.

The bed had pale pink blankets that didn't look used. Naegi placed the walkie-talkie on the nightstand, switched it on, and sat on the bed. After a few more moments of surveying the room once more, the walkie-talkie started showing itself in the form of Celes's voice.

"It smells like alchohol, makeup, tears, and shame in here." Celes sounded slightly disgusted.

"It must suck for you to be in your dead girlfriend's room. If anything comes up, just speak up." Naegi said, feeling sympathetic for his classmate.

Celes sighed. "Right. I can imagine getting nightmares in being in these rooms. How long do we have to stay in here?"

Chihiro's voice came on next. "I don't know," they said. "I'll assume around two or three days...? I can't be exact, though...Sorry.."

Naegi sighed. "It's really messy in mine. Do you think it'd be wrong to go through those rough drafts? I remember reading some of Fukawa-san's books a few years back, and she said she was planning a sequel for this one, and-"

He was cut off as Togami showed himself. "Don't bother. " Naegi could almost hear the shaking of the head in his voice.

Kirigiri gagged. "It smells like chlorine in here and every wall is a neon color." "Well, she _is _a swimmer." Celes answered.

"Anyway," the gambler continued, yawning. "It's getting very late. I'll be heading off to bed." "Me too, Good night." Chihiro said.

"Night, you two!" everyone else said, at slightly different times. "Good night." the duo answered. Their walkie-talkies clicked off.

The nighttime announcement rang a few moments later. Kirigiri, Naegi, and Togami stayed up, apparently not tired.

For the next few hours, the three talked about nothing in particular. Then, the TV in their rooms flickered on.

_"We got a corpse here!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Guest- They were killed by Mondo. Fukawa was tortured to death, and Ishimaru was stabbed.**

**DarkRubySparks- Thank you!**

**This chapter isn't as good as the first one, but I still tried on it!**

The room filled with an unsettling silence. Naegi was first to speak. "No..it wasn't Celes..or Chihiro...was it?" His voice was shaking.

"I doubt it could be anyone else, as much as I hate to admit it." Kirigiri sighed. "We should get investigating anyway. I'll check Enoshima's room. Be right back."

Not letting anyone reply, Kirigiri left Asahina's room, leaving the walkie-talkie there. After a few more moments of the disturbing silence, Kirigiri returned. "I'm back. The person murdered was Celes. Get over to Enoshima's room, and do it _now._"

Naegi didn't see any reason to object, and did as he was told. Once he got to Junko's room, Kirigiri and Togami were already inside, along with a few of the others. Naegi slowly opened the door, surprised at what he saw.

The room looked mostly untouched aside from a torn poster on a wall which Naegi assumed was always there.

Celes appeared to have died in her sleep. Her eyes were half-closed, tinted and rimmed with a sickly purple color. Her arms were draped over the blankets. There was one distinguishing feature, though.

She looked like all her organs were missing, leaving nothing but bone.

The expression on her face was almost unreadable, an odd blend of peace and fear. It almost looked like no emotion at all...

Kirigiri looked puzzled. "How would someone even commikt a murder that results in _that? _Not as important, but how would the culprit get in? I asked Monokuma if breaking locks for investigation was okay, but the 'investigation' excuse couldn't be used for _murder._" 

"She could've committed suicide.." Chihiro commented, rubbing the back of their head. "I doubt it, though..."

Kirigiri shook her head, sighing. "This can't be natural..."


End file.
